


Faction Paradox: Cousin Anastasia, Rise

by The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot



Series: Faction Paradox: Cousin Anastasia [2]
Category: Faction Paradox (Books & Audio), Faction Paradox - Various Authors
Genre: Book 01: The Book of the War (Doctor Who), F/F, Slow To Update, The Thirteen-Day-Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot/pseuds/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot
Summary: The Rise of Cousin Anastasia from just another Cousin to the Leader of a Republic of Thirteen days.
Relationships: Octavia Sutherland | Cousin Octavia/Cousin Anastasia Romanov
Series: Faction Paradox: Cousin Anastasia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093166





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It is required to read the first book in the Cousin Anastasia series to understand the plot.

I look back in my rise to this after becoming Cousin Anastasia and Octavia to gained the rank of Cousin. I look back and see how I ascended to this but I also know that I will fall after this. That the War for me is nearly over. I can hear them approaching. They have entered my citadel. Soon they will kill, I do not fear the death. What I fear is seeing the disappointment in my Lovers eyes. The judgement. I fear that they will no longer love me. I feel a tear drip down my check as I remember how this all came to be.


	2. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set several ‘years’ ‘after’ Shadows.

I was sat in a bar in the Empire of Eleven Days with Cousin Nadim. He had been initiated on the same ‘day’ as I had been. After my promote to cousin we become close friends. Having the odd drink together. Over time I had grown used to the feeling of dread and no longer noticed it. Me and Nadim where talking over a drink he was getting quite drunk, I did not mind as when drunk he often entered trance-states allowing him to learn more about Dijinn a type of Mal’akh. He often claimed to have been recruited as a joke. He definitely had an Inferiority complex, he always doubted his abilities and trance states. Me I found him helpful. It was at this point that he did indeed enter one of his ‘Trance-States’ but what he muttered was different from usual. Instead of talking about Dijinn, he was talking about an Enemy, no The Enemy, and something about Count Dracula and Lilith, Mother of Monsters. I did not understand but it seems mor fevered than usual. Then he yelled my name and started talking about a revolution and the wee king of the Faction. He ended with a question what is inside of the House of Lords. After he awoke from his Trance State he started fervently scribbling what he saw and heard. It was even more confused than usual i could not make head nor take of it. He told me he had to show Mother Qulech his vision as she might be abuse to help understand the meaning as she was part of the ritual wing of The Faction.  
After he left I wondered why I had come up in his Trance. Was I that important I may be a high ranking cousin who did battle against the Second Wave but why would I appear in his Trance. What made me important to the ‘future’ of the Faction?  
I set of back home. After achieving the rank of Cousin I acquired a small cottage along the border between the Empire and the City. I shared it with Octavia we spent much of our spare time together their. When I arrived I saw Octavia in full regalia. I was understandably confused. She had not informed me about any important ritual she had to do today. I asked her why she was in regalia. She informed me that Godmother Tide was going to come and see us today. I was shocked. Why would the acting speaker-the de facto leader of the Faction- wanted to see us. Octavia informed me that she would be her in five ‘minutes’ we heroes up stairs to get my Regalia on and with Octavia help I was finished just in time. As I came down the stairs their was a knock at the door and standing their was Godmother Tide and the other Two Godparents. They appeared calm, but their shadow betrayed them. They where shuffling around on the floor behind them they all had their weapons draw and in the ready position. I too read yes my shadow. ‘Hello Cousins how are you?’ Asked Godmother Tide as she entered. ‘Very well Godmother, and you?’ I asked, she ignored me before taking a seat. ‘Cousin Anastasia you are under arrest for crimes yet to be committed against the Faction. As punishment you will be executed ‘tomorrow’ at ‘dawn’ you will be escorted to The Elizabeth Tower now.’ Tide inform me. ‘No’ Octavia replies I look at her in surprise. We may have been very close but to disregard an order from The acting Speaker that was something I had not expected. It was at this moment that I noticed that the Godfather of the Ritual Wing was about to attack Octavia with his shadow. I struck first Killing him with a single blow to the back of the neck with my shadow. Almost simultaneous Octavia struck out killing Godmother Tide, the Godmother of the Military wing stood looking in shock. I was in shock. Octavia was not. She looked at the last surviving Godparent of Faction Paradox ‘get out.’ Octavia told her and she ran.

About 10 second latter Farther Morlock entered. He slowly clapped. ‘Good work. Thank you. I this is not the only attempted disappearance of people they considered a threat to them. They are power hungry maniacs who only want power. Well I suppose this dose leave to positions of Godparent open. Once again thank you. I will help you dispose of the bodies.’ And we set to work disposing of them. We all knew Morlock was ambitious having already linked the Shadow of the Grandfather to a Cousin of The Faction. It seemed that he did want the best for the faction but had a weird way of showing it.   
  


Two weeks later both he and Quelch had become Godparents while the last of the original three was made acting speaker. Another five weeks and the Acting speaker was with their biodata stretched from one side of the empire to the other. Still alive but in constant pain. They where put in to storage by the orders of the new acting speaker Godfather Morlock. After this he and Sabbath left on a hunt to put Sabbath in the now vacant position of Godfather of the Military Wing.

meanwhile me and Octavia contemplated the meaning of the attempt on my life by the rulers of the Faction Paradox. We did not find out why for a very long while.


End file.
